Almas desafortunadas
by Zyeena
Summary: (AU. Tsukiyama x Kaneki) 'Si pudiéramos vivir nuestro pasado lleno de errores, ¿Desde dónde lo volverías a vivir tú? '
1. Capítulo 1

_**Aclaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul me pertenece. Su correspondencia es de Sui Ishida.**  
_

**Pareja:** _Tsukiyama Shuu x Kaneki ken. **(Yaoi)**_

**Historia AU. No tiene nada que ver con el mundo de los Ghouls.**

**Romance/Drama/Humor.**

*** Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Kaneki.**

* * *

_No conozco mi lugar de nacimiento. Tampoco el rostro de mi padre y por desgracia, tengo meros recuerdos del de mi madre. Vengo de una familia ni muy rica ni muy pobre, con lo cual tuve que criarme con mi abuela los últimos años de estudio después del fallecimiento de mi progenitora._

_Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fue muy común todo lo que quise hacer en mi vida. Había perdido el rumbo y me dedicaba a recoger los pedazos rotos de mis sueños. No tenía nada en aquella época pero aún así creí que no estaba todo perdido._

_Oye Shuu ¿Recuerdas las últimas palabras que me dijiste? Pues desde que recuerdo, lo único que querías era que ambos viviésemos juntos en Tokyo ''mudémonos allí y alejémonos de la realidad'' o cuando decías ''Sí no te tengo a tí, ya no tengo nada... Así que por favor, no te vayas'' ¿No es gracioso? Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería decirte, pero nunca lo hice._

* * *

Antes de bajar las escaleras del segundo piso alguien me tomó por la cintura y me lo impidió.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas señorito? -preguntó susurrando en mi oído derecho. No podía verle, sin embargo podía reconocer su voz en cualquier situación y aún más saber el rostro que seguramente estuviese poniendo.

-Ya suéltame Hide, la gente empezará a comentar rumores extraños -dije, aunque claramente la Universidad había terminado una hora atrás y nadie se encontraba en el pasillo. Sonreí de lado y cogí los libros de Historia que cargaba, con un poco de más fuerza.

-Eres una de las pocas personas que se quedan en la biblioteca justo después de acabar las clases ¿No es eso un poco masoquista? -el rubio rió y rascó su nuca como normalmente hacía, después ayudó tomando la mitad de los libros que llevaba encima . Él había venido a buscarme.

_No dije nada y al final acabamos saliendo de la institución, caminando hacia la cafetería Anteiku como hacíamos diariamente los días de semana. Por aquél entonces , no sé por qué, tenía la sensación de que el día a día se volvía más monótono, hasta el punto de querer estallar. Pero lo que yo no sabía era que, también fue el día en que mi vida iba a dar un giro de trecientos ochenta grados. Y entonces pensé ''De ahora en adelante, tendré que esforzarme más''._

_-_De verdad, la actitud de ese profesor es preocupante... Por cierto ¿Te has enterado de la pelea que se originó en el Karaoke con dos chicos de la clase A? De verdad fue el motivo de...

_Hide hablaba, más yo me distraía cual niño al ver como me acercaban una pelota para juguetear con ella._

_No había notado antes que un sujeto me miraba a lo lejos, sentando en un banco al mismo tiempo que pasaba con delicadeza las páginas de su libro. Era exactamente el mismo libro que yo había estaba leyendo esa última semana. _

_Pudo ser coincidencia, o no. Y sin embargo, antes de haberme preocupado por nuestros gustos literarios, yo me había quedado anonado con su belleza. Era un chico, pero ¿Acaso no podía afirmar que me pareció la persona más atractiva que había visto nunca?_

_Todavía puedo recordar vivamente lo ocurrido aquella tarde de Otoño; cuando nuestras miradas se chocaron abriendo un sin mar de sentimientos en mi interior. Incluso oía una música en mi cabeza, pero no tenía letra._

_Yo me reía del amor a primera vista, pero ...Acabé ciego._

_*Continuará*_

* * *

_**Hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo C: Espero que os haya gustado. Seguramente el siguiente sea mucho más largo, sólo quería dar una simple idea de como será la historia.**  
_

_**Baysus~**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Oye Shuu... ¿Por qué aunque nos esforcemos al máximo nunca logramos nuestras expectativas? Aún hoy, no consigo entenderlo..._

* * *

_Aquella noche no pude dormir. Empecé a preguntarme quién era aquél chico, su nombre, dónde estudiaba o trabajaba. Y entonces mi deseo aumentó hasta el punto de pensar que parecía una niñita._

_Entonces__ dije; ''Está bien, es normal, no es como si me gustase o algo, es simple curiosidad.'' y empecé a dar vueltas sobre el colchón, intentando conciliar el sueño y, como si de un milagro se tratase, mi móvil sonó, dando a entender que un mensaje me había llegado._

_Cuando lo cogí vi que era de Hide, y una sonrisa se ensanchó en mi rostro, era como sí, de la nada, él sabía como hacerme sentir bien. Cuando abrí el mensaje me sorprendió aún más '' Oye Kaneki ¿No puedes dormir verdad? Te noté extraño cuando estuvimos en la cafetería, como si algo te preocupase, pero aún así no me atreví a preguntar... Supongo que aún sigues despierto a estas horas ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco puedo dormir (¬__‿__¬) hagamos cosas traviesas jeje'' Luego contesté su mensaje con un montón de emoticonos y nos pasamos toda la noche despiertos, cosa qué, hizo que me levantase muy cansado a la mañana siguiente, y aún peor; tenía que ir a estudiar._

-Creo que sería capaz de quedarme dormido parado en medio de la calle. Hide, idiota -golpeé suavemente su hombro, echándole la bronca.

-Hey, no me eches la culpa. Tu ya estabas despierto por ti solito -levantó las manos como si el tema no tuviese nada que ver con él, y aprovechando la situación, las pasó por mis hombros y caminamos abrazados de una manera demasiado cariñosa. Pero a mí, nunca me molestó. Es más, yo me aferraba a Hide, para recibir su calor... Pues era tan agradable.

_Recuerdo que aquella mañana se sentía más fresca que de costumbre, bueno, después de todo no era tan extraño. Sólo faltaba un mes para comenzar el Invierno, y yo aún no tenía planes para Navidad. Estando en un piso completamente vacío no había mucho que hacer, sin embargo Hide siempre pensaba en mí y mantenía algún plan a mis espaldas para luego sorprenderme y ver mi cara de alegría. Eso era lo que siempre decía._

_Básicamente__ esa era para mí, una fecha muy importante sólo gracias a él._

_Se suponía que ese día sería como cualquier otro. Apunté todo lo necesario que oía en clase y después cogí sigilosamente un libro de mi mochila y me ponía a leerlo como de costumbre; mis notas no eran para nada malas así que no me preocupaba, y después de todo, no tenía nadie en casa para opinar sobre ellas._

_En un arrebato, me asomé por la ventana de la sala Universitaria y conseguí ver una figura que hizo mi corazón estallar. Entonces él me vio y se detuvo unos segundos._

-Ah...-un suspiro escapó por mi garganta, mis ojos no podían pestañear. Tampoco tenía intención de apartar la vista del jardín.

_El mismo chico que robaba mi sueño y no me permitía dormir se encontraba en la misma institución que yo. Pero claro, para aquella época, yo era un niño muy curioso aunque no se notase y tenía la necesidad de acercarme a él._

_No sé porque, pero de repente tuve ganas de llorar. Todavía hoy no puedo entenderlo. Siempre pensé que la vida era incluso más maravillosa que las que se mostraban en las pantallas de cine. Pues aunque yo había sufrido mucho en mi vida, los libros me daban sueños y emociones que nada más lo hacía. Y luego estabas tú..._

_-_Kaneki, tío ¿Qué miras? ¿Hay alguna tía buena? -el rubio quién permanecía sentado a mi lado en la última fila de la sala, se había abalanzado sobre mí para tener mejores vistas hacia fuera.

-Bájate, qué no eres una pluma -me quejé dándole un codazo.

_Para cuando entonces volví a poner mi vista hacia fuera, Tsukiyama ya no estaba. Los segundos pasaban y él no aparecía, entonces no pude evitar enfadarme con Hide, aunque él no había acabado de entender lo que me pasaba. Pero fue muy tonto de mi parte haberme molestado por tal cosa hasta el punto de notar, que por mi culpa, él también se había molestado conmigo. No de una forma cruel, pero, evitó mi mirada por el resto de la tarde. Y yo me sentí culpable por aquello._

_Cuando por fin acabaron las clases y nos encaminábamos hacia la cafetería, él se rehúso. Un pequeño pinchazo se apoderó de mi corazón y mordí mis labios. Pero después me relajé un poco al notar como el rubio me había sonreído._

_-_Perdona pero, hoy tengo visita familiar con mis tíos. Y no puedo pasar de ella... Así que mañana será -mencionó en un susurro.

_Antes de marcharse, Hide se había acercado a mí, abriendo sus brazos y apretándome contra su pecho. Oía sus palabras de disculpa, seguramente ni sabía por qué se estaba disculpando, pero lo hizo, más yo, no dije nada y me quedé algo sorprendido. Después deshizo el abrazo lentamente y me miró con unos ojos que nunca antes me había puesto; sonrió de lado y se marchó._

_Cuando eso pasó, me decepcioné conmigo mismo y caminé hacia el café con algo de preocupación en mi interior. Claro qué, en ese entonces yo era demasiado ingenuo como para entender el amor que Hide me ocultaba y demasiado inmaduro para tolerarlo. No sabía que significado tenía. Todavía me pregunto como no pude darme de una cosa tan obvia._

_Quizás sí... Me hubiese dejado llevar más por Hide, las cosas podrían haber salido de una manera distinta a toda la historia que viví. Incluso para escapar de esa casa tan vacía, me quedaba en la Biblioteca o cafetería hasta última hora y a pesar de eso, ya era demasiado tarde porque... Shuu había aparecido en mi vida._

_-¡Scuse!_ \- Una voz apareció tras mis espaldas.

_Incluso antes de darme la vuelta, mi estómago se había torcido por los nervios y cuando vi de reojo que se trataba del pelimorado, mis pupilas se contrajeron y mi corazón dejó de latir._

_Él tenía la apariencia de un príncipe perfecto. Pero para entonces, yo todavía no sabía el significado de ''las apariencias engañan''._

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo~~~Muchas gracias por los Reviews ovo de verdad me animaron a continuar la historia y me alegra de que haya más gente que les guste esta pareja /Blushes/_**

**_De verdad me gustaría hacer esta historia sobre 30 capítulos o así, dependiendo si la vida me da el tiempo y la motivación de hacerla tan larga~_**

**_PD: Si está todo en cursiva, y no lo habéis notado, es porque Kaneki está narrando todo el pasado, como si contara una historia._**

**_Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_¿Sabes? A veces pienso que si te aferrabas tanto a mí era porque sentías un vacío aún más grande que el mío._

* * *

_En su propia sencillez el pelimorado había acicalado su cabello hacia un lado después de lo que el suave viento había desordenado en él. Con gracia, sonrío y a continuación me cuestionó algo;_

-Disculpa, soy nuevo en la ciudad y... -señaló el libro que yo traía encima- Veo que también estás interesado en la literatura así que ¿Sabes de alguna Biblioteca por el centro? -su acento cautivó mis sentidos al instante. Era obvio que no era del todo japonés, y no solo por su forma de hablar, sino también por su aspecto.

_En ese tiempo de silencio, Tsukiyama se había quedado con una cara de preocupación en el rostro. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca, y tampoco de la mía. Era como un choque eléctrico que se había apoderado de mí, conformándose con crear un apagón en mi interior, pero que finalmente volvía a encenderse._

\- Yo iré... -tartamudeé.

-¿Qué?

-Biblioteca, ahora -asentí algo confundido por mis propias palabras e intenté rectificarme- Yo ahora mismo me dirigía a la Biblioteca -mentí, estaba claro que mentía, simplemente iba a ir a tomarme un café y después derechito a mi casa. Pero sentía la necesidad de acompañarle y ya de paso, quedarme un ratito con él- ... Así que puedes venir conmigo, si lo deseas -mis últimas palabras fueron agudas, apagadas, en un hilo de voz, tanto que me costó hasta a mí oírlo, sin embargo el mayor había sonreído y con toda la confianza del mundo acarició mi hombro.

-Vaya, es cierto que los japoneses son muy amables. Será un placer que un chico tan adorable como tú se tome las molestias.

_Yo era tan ingenuo en aquella época, Tsukiyama me tenía a su merced, sólo para él. No era normal, él era un demonio oculto bajo unas alas angelicales que le hacían ver perfecto. Si yo hubiese sabido todo el daño que aquella sonrisa iba a hacerme... De todas formas me hubiera acercado a él. Porque después de todo, Shuu forma parte de mi historia y yo lo quería de esa manera._

_Mientras caminábamos, mi rostro se había puesto suavemente rojo, no podía verlo, pero si notarlo y cuando llevé ambas manos a mis mejillas me sentí ardiendo a una temperatura realmente alta. Mi corazón iba rápido y era extraño caminar al lado de Tsukiyama, pero, por alguna razón me hacía feliz. Durante el camino, nos presentamos y compartimos varios gustos literarios favoritos de ambos, ya que sorpresivamente él conocía todas las mismas obras que yo había leído de la librería de mi padre. Y aquello hizo que mi pecho se sintiera a gusto, pues, nunca encontraba a nadie con quién compartir esos relatos impresionantes, despertando así, aún más interés en el mayor._

_Cuando finalmente llegamos, Tsukiyama me tendió la puerta y me permitió pasar primero. Yo simplemente le agradecí con una sonrisa vergonzosa y agaché el rostro. Fuimos al último piso -que era el tercero y tenía muy buenas vistas al parque de en frente- e incluso se tomó las molestias de invitarme a un café con leche por haberle acompañado a la Biblioteca._

_No estaba seguro de si la suerte estaba de mi lado, pero, la última sala estaba completamente vacía, seguramente era porque era pleno miércoles. Mostrando varias mesas de cristal con perfecta estructura y unos cómodos sillones rojos dándole el toque Vintage al sitio y, como si fuese por pura casualidad, ambos nos chocamos sin querer, intentando dirigirnos hacia la última mesa junto a la ventana. Aunque por suerte, no derramamos el café, sino hubiese sido un desastre._

_-_Déjame llevarte eso -con total agilidad, robó la taza de plástico rellena de café caliente de mis manos, al igual que todo un caballero, acomodándolas en medio de la mesa. Luego se sentó y golpeó suavemente el sillón de su lado, eso quería decir qué, no me quería en frente suyo, sino a su lado y al mismo tiempo que me puse nervioso me alivié, porque así, al menos cada vez que levantase el rostro no tenía que mirarle justamente a los ojos.

_Me senté a su lado, pero luego tuve la necesidad de levantarme a ir a buscar un libro, porque después de todo yo pensaba que habíamos venido a eso, sin embargo me quedé un poco aturdido al ver su figura sorber aquél tentempié con total elegancia, no hacía falta mencionar que el dedo meñique estaba firmemente levantado._

_-Con ese cuerpo y esa cara... Seguro que es modelo o algo. Y su pelo es tan genial, el tinte morado y la ropa de marca le queda fenomenal. Sí es lo que tiene ser guapo... Es increíble... Además tiene la dentadura perfecta y los colmillos tan largos como un vampiro...-_pensaba todo aquello mientras disimulaba de reojo. Él era sin duda una de las criaturas más perfectas que había visto ante mis ojos.

_Pero, aquél día conocí, lo monstruoso que podía llegar a ser Shuu._

_No me dio tiempo a pestañear, había visto como perfectamente había dejado su vaso sobre la mesa y después lo tiraba con el codo disimuladamente hacía mí, pero aún así yo noté que fue apropósito y sentí aquél líquido caer sobre toda mi ropa y quemar un poco mi pecho, pues, se había colado por dentro del jersey y la camisa blanca._

-¡Agh! -me quejé al instante y con la mirada busqué alguna servilleta con urgencia.

-¡Mil disculpas, Kaneki! Déjame echarte una mano -sus largos y fríos dedos se apoderaron de mi ropa superior, intentando desnudarme descaradamente. Y entonces comencé a asustarme.

-¡P-para! -mi esfuerzo era en vano, aquél hombre de mucha más estatura que yo, también me sobrepasaba en fuerza y acabó consiguiendo lo que quería; dejar mi pecho totalmente al descubierto. Y yo, como una niña avergonzada intenté taparme con mis propios brazos- Shuu, para. Tengo miedo, esto no es divertido -me sentía al borde del llanto ¿Y cómo no sentirse así? ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de la televisión y eso de no estar con extraños?

_Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más bruscos, y abrazó con fuerza mi pecho, consiguiendo tumbarme sobre el largo sillón de color rojo y una vez lo hizo, se colocó encima de mí, evitando así escaparme. Cuando sentí su lengua húmeda lamer mi pezón comencé a entrar en pánico. No servía de nada pedir ayuda, pues las salas eran insonorizadas y nos encontrábamos en el último piso, aislados de todo el mundo._

-Por favor... Para ...-sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, acallando por completo, pero no de una forma dulce como la de las películas románticas, esta forma era salvaje, sedienta y sobretodo... Llena de deseo. No era mi primer beso, pero se sintió como tal- Mmmh...¡No! -seguí resistiéndome, intenté empujarle, pero pesaba demasiado para mis delgados brazos.

-¡Cállate ya maldita sea! -gritó. Su tono de voz, su rostro, que tan solo hace unos segundos era humilde había sido mancillado por una actitud rebelde, malcriada y furiosa. Tanto que, sentí mucho miedo- Si no te callas te mataré ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? -rió despacio y en voz baja, casi en forma de coqueteo y luego besó una vez más mis labios, pero esta vez de una forma delicada. Entonces cuando volví a abrir los ojos su rostro había vuelto a cambiar- Shh... No pasa nada Kaneki, no haré nada que no desees. Pero no puedes negarme que no querías que te hiciera esto... Sé con que ojos me miras -jugueteó con las palabras, en un tono de retintín- Mira tan solo como jadeas debajo de mí.

_Cuando acabó de hablar, dejó caer su peso sobre el mío. Shuu apretó su erección contra mí miembro, y éste comenzó a ponerse tan duro como el suyo. Luego hizo varios movimientos lentos y circulares por encima de nuestras ropas, y yo le seguí el ritmo desde abajo, gimiendo lentamente y sacudiendo mis caderas. Cada vez sentía más corrientes eléctricas y mi cuerpo sucumbirse por el placer que Tsukiyama me estaba otorgando. Yo era débil, tanto que me dejé hacer lo que él quisiera. Puede que quizás después de todo él tenía razón y yo deseaba todo aquello._

_No lo sé, pero en ese entonces, no pude evitar abrazarme a él y dejarme sentir._

* * *

** Siento dejarlo en medio de la salsa, pero ya se verá que pasa en el próximo capítulo (?**_  
_

**Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews! Sobretodo a la chica que ha hecho publicidad de mi Fic, me hace muy feliz (≧∇≦)/ De verdad no esperaba que tanta gente fuese a leer esta chorradita y que encima me comentéis cosas bonitas /blushes/ ~~ Me hace mucha ilusión escribir sobre esta pareja.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Siento mucho la tardanza... Pasaron cosas(? Y mi interés y ganas por escribir se esfumaron, incluso pensé en dejarlo, pero me enfadé conmigo misma porque nunca acabo mis fics y me da muchísima rabia, así que aunque hayan pasado... ¿Tres meses? O más, aquí os dejo el capítulo, y, una vez más, mis disculpas. Si estoy muy de humor, quizás deje el siguiente capítulo durante ésta semana c: El problema es que soy muy torpe, y en vez de hacer las cosas bien, un esquema o un nudo y final, no tengo pensado nunca lo que va a pasar. Yo simplemente abro el Word y escribo lo que me salga del corazón dependiendo mi humor, ni yo sé como acabará está historia por más ridículo que parezca x/D Aunque si es cierto, que tengo unas poquitas ideas que lidiar.**

**Agradezco cada uno de vuestros Reviews.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

_Shuu... Tú me dijiste que para cumplir nuestros sueños no solo servía soñar..._

* * *

Me moví al mismo ritmo que él, de verdad, eso ya comenzaba a sentirse muy bien y lascivo, pero entonces un molesto ruido interrumpió haciendo eco en la sala bibliotecaria- Mh...Ah...-cogí aire cuando nuestras bocas se separaron.

Tsukiyama levantó la mano y la llevó al bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones de gabardina negra- ¿Qué? -contestó, corto, seco y rápido. Deshaciendo lentamente mi agarre y por fin retirándose del sillón y dejando de hacer presión contra mi cuerpo. Por su tono de voz parecía aburrido.

_En aquél momento sentí un rezo de alivio caer sobre mí, era como si hubiese estado encerrado en una pequeña habitación teniendo claustrofobia y por fin alquien abriese la puerta._

El mayor empezó a caminar lentamente por la sala, dando vueltas mientras atendía el teléfono móvil con una mano, y con la otra se aguantaba el codo de una manera elegante-Ajá...-respondió.

_No me atreví a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Estaba muy avergonzado y muerto de miedo. Pero como la curiosidad mató al gato, o en éste caso a mí, decidí hacerlo; Error. __sentí escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal, pues aquellos ojos morados estaban clavados sobre mi ojo derecho, cual no era tapado por el parche._

_Los nervios acapararon mi cuerpo y no pude moverme. Lo único que logré hacer fue echar un vistazo a mi alrededor y buscar una salida, sin embargo para aquél entonces Shuu ya había colgado el celular guardándolo otra vez en su bolsillo, justo como antes._

-Tengo unos pequeños asuntos que atender en la agencia de modelos, mañana iré a recogerte a la salida de la Universidad y te llevaré a un hotel -besó mis labios, metiendo la lengua descaradamente dentro de mi boca y toqueteando los rincones con ella mientras sostenía mi mentón- Dame una llamada perdida si te sientes solo -mencionó, y después vi como dejaba en silencio una pequeña tarjeta con su número telefónico sobre la mesa de cristal- Ah, y vístete, no hay necesidad de que nadie te vea así ¿Qué crees que pensarían de ti? -se retiró sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de la sala.

_A parte de qué él era quién había retirado mis ropas de una forma descarada, también me había dejado ahí muerto de frío y miedo, un niño con su inocencia rota en pedazos al que acababa de llamar puta por toda la cara. Ni siquiera me quedaba un poco de orgullo._

_En ese entonces abracé mis rodillas y dejé lagrimas escapar de mis ojos, aún escuchando los pasos de Tsukiyama bajar por las escaleras hasta que éstos se volvieron inaudibles. Me vestí y recogí rápidamente mis cosas._

_Seguí llorando durante todo el camino a casa, a paso lento e intentando evitar las miradas preocupadas ante mí. Era ridículo, pero yo me sentía solo de verdad, por eso, en ningún momento evité tomar su tarjeta; un simple trozo de papel con un número escrito en él significaba todo para mí. _

\- Ya estoy en casa...-susurré. No era como si alguien me estuviese esperando, pero aún así dije aquellas palabras por pura inercia, me deshice de mis zapato y arrastré los pies hasta mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta con muy pocas ganas y cuando vi la habitación vacía, sentí de pronto que había caído en un mundo solitario en el que no había nadie más- Ah... Qué dramático soy.

_Me desconcertó un poco que él supiera mis horarios escolares y justamente donde estudiaba... Pues la persona a quién había visto en el jardín se trataba de Shuu sin error alguno. No había otra explicación para eso._

-Llámame cando te sientas solo... Eh -repetí suavemente recordando las palabras del mayor.

_Rebusqué en mi mochila la tarjeta de Tsukiyama..._

* * *

**Siento el capítulo corto, era con urgencia para que sepáis que sigo con vida x/D Hay que joderse,qué masoquista es mi Kaneki :v**

** Y para aclarar... No tiene nada que ver con ghouls pero Kaneki aún así lleva puesto el parche blanco. Ya veréis más adelante porqué.**

**Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
